Sia Lode: Aggionare
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Aro was called to Forks in search of a 'blessing', because of Alice. Bella moves to Forks so her mother can be with her new husband. Various sides of the supernatural world meet, and while getting to know one another, Aro and Bella must destroy their opposition before it's too late. Problem: Bella is an unknown creature who needs a mate, and everyone wants the position. A/N: REVAMP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-** **This was the second story I ever wrote for FF. I am going back and fixing it. Making it so much better and not so shitty. Dear Lord, my writing was so terrible four years ago. Honestly, I agonized over writing this during Junior High, and it was only 17,000 words! I made such a big deal, out of such a little story!**

 **-I am embarrassed.**

* * *

"These children are so below my intelligence level, it's astonishing. Normally I would allow them a handicap because they are humans, but there is only so much I can handle, Carlisle."

The human women of the present day had no self respect, or at least they didn't act like it. Nor did they respect their superiors. Such an egregious display of 'gratitude', plus vulgar language that was not fit for a young woman's ears. He'd never been so scandalized and he had three thousand years of experiences to remember. Three thousand years of his new life to compare to.

"These students need much shaping, Carlisle. I saw a boy today, who had so many holes in his head, you would think his father was an excavator."

"I know Aro, but times have changed. People don't possess the same morals as they used to, and parents have become too lenient when rearing their children," Carlisle replied, always trying to make peace. "Besides, I recall your brief interest in tattoos."

Aro huffed and the reminder. It was simply a thought of his. When it was specifically noted that it could not in any way work on vampires, he lost his interest in the art very quickly.

The Volturi leader sighed. "Carlisle, I cannot wait much longer for this 'blessing' to come."

There was a brief pause before the blond finally answered, "We have enough blood in stock." He sounded distraught.

"Carlisle, my self control is unrivaled. I am talking about how far humanity has fallen. I always strive to see the better in everyone, but the humans of this day and age are a disappointment to nature. Living with no restraint or respect for the lives they are lucky enough to have, is disgusting."

"I know, but have patience, Aro. Not everyone is so totally depraved. Give them some time. Someone will shine through," Carlisle encouraged.

Though he was much older than Carlisle, he did often rely on the other vampire for advice. Carlisle always spoke with an intrepid heart, never hesitating to speak his mind. Aro had read his thoughts many times, so he would know very personally how faithful Carlisle was.

"I will attempt it, Carlisle, but I can make no promises," Aro told him in a defeated tone.

"That's all I ask for. I will see you this evening."

"Yes," the vampire leader agreed. He turned the mobile off and glanced at his watch. Class was in five minutes. The children would be departing from the atrium soon.

More nagging girls looking for any excuse to touch him. When did women become so brazen? He knew harlots who are more conservative. Not personally, though. He wasn't too interested in doing such things with random strangers. He would get to see their every sickening fantasy involving him and oh so many others. It wasn't worth it.

Coming upon his class, he overheard some voices. Angela Weber was one of them. Besides any of the Cullen children, she was his brightest student. Always eager to learn and didn't feel the need to encroach upon his territory all the time.

He didn't know she had a friend. In fact, he had never read her mind.

Some might even wonder why, but it was only because she didn't attempt to touch him and he made no effort to change that status. Aro was grateful for any kind of reprieve he could get and wouldn't sully the small bursts of freedom he had.

Whoever was in the room with his favorite student, had an alluring scent. A very spicy scent. It had been years since he'd personally scented someone so… delicious.

When he entered the room, he could see a very shy Ms. Weber, standing beside a young woman. All he could see was a long mane of well-tended, mahogany hair, and slender, denim covered legs.

Aro was nearly floored. A young woman named 'Bella'. Mostly likely Isabella.

When she turned, Aro almost fell into a trance. Such an unexpected breath of fresh air in a human woman. She had eyes that reminded him of a doe, and were brown like the earth. Full lips, though the top one was just slightly larger. Hip length mahogany locks that possessed a few stray waves here and there, and subtle feminine curves.

 _Sia lode! She must be the new student for I have never seen someone so lovely!_

Someone new to gaze upon.

And she corrected his use of her name, demanding the diminutive term instead. Still, either one she wished to be known by, she was 'beautiful' either way.

A woman who knew what she wanted, without going overboard! It was as if the gods were smiling upon him finally!

He placed her in the very first seat, so that he might have an easier time looking upon her and possibly calling her attention to himself. Nothing would stand between them.

 _I will be keeping a very close eye on **you** , cara mia._

When Aro shook her hand, to his utter astonishment, he saw nothing. He watched her gorgeous eyes widen slightly before her heartbeat accelerated.

They couldn't keep contact because the other students decided to appear and ruin Aro's day even further. But he had indeed taken note of the change in her demeanor.

At least he would have all the time in the world to get to know her. And it would be a glorious acquaintanceship. And possibly something more.

* * *

Bella Swan watched the cafeteria. Forks' High School students weren't very mature. One would think that a town of three thousand people would have strong, mature teenagers to continue on the lines or their families and such, but these kids were far from it. Even the teachers weren't on her wavelength.

"Seriously, does anyone here act their age?" she mumbled to herself, feeling grouchy.

"What was that?"

Bella turned to the Weber girl. Angela Weber, the only person Bella had met that seemed to have a brain. The girl was looking at her curiously.

"I was just wondering if it always rained," she lied, not wanting to offend the only decent person she had met so far.

Angela smiled and nodded shyly. That was a good thing. She was the quiet and thoughtful type. Not the one to throw a tantrum when things didn't go her way, or get bitchy when all the attention wasn't on her.

"We have History of the World next. Do you like to be early?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Bella and Angela collected their things and made their way to the cafeteria door. A blonde walked by and sneered to her friend, "What nerds."

Angela kept on walking but Bella stopped. Bella wasn't the sort to just let people do as they pleased. She had a mind and mouth of her own, and she was going to speak.

"Compared to a brainless twit such as yourself, I'll take that as a compliment."

Blondie halted mid-step and turned to Bella. "What did you say to me?" she demanded in a nasally tone. Her friend was looking back and forth between she and Bella, obviously unsure of what to do or say.

Bella just shrugged. "Nothing other than the fact that I said that you lack basic intelligence. What did your parents do to you?"

The girl sputtered. "They give me everything I want because they love me."

"Apparently not. Just look at how you turned out. They don't love you. You're tolerated because they don't want to hear you whine. So grow up, pull your head out of your rectum, and improve your attitude. I can see that your friend agrees with me."

The brunette standing beside her, blushed and looked away, knowing that she had been caught.

"Let's go, Angela," Bella said, leaving the girl and her friend in open mouthed shock in the cafeteria doorway.

Angela looked like she had never experienced this level of joy in her life. "You told her off quickly and didn't even give her a chance to speak! No one has ever tried to do that. They just let Lauren walk all over them, myself included. It's better than having to deal with her whining."

"It's all about attitude, quick wit, and your arsenal of insults. I'm not going to allow anyone to walk all over me."

The walk to History was spent in silence. Angela was proving to be the most interesting person Bella had come across so far. Not annoying and she knew when to talk and when to be silent. It was refreshing.

The classroom was vast and teacher free. Large desks that would be shared probably by two partners each. A poster or two on the wall, all in foreign languages of course.

Angela pointed to a desk up front. "I'm sure you'll sit there, but you should probably wait for the teacher, just in case."

"'Just in case' what, Ms. Weber?"

Angela glanced behind Bella and blushed. "Uh, where Bella should sit, Mr. Volturi."

Bella was displeased. She hadn't even noticed that someone had come up behind them, and she should have. Still, she turned to face the new individual. And boy was he the finest piece of male flesh she'd ever had the privilege of laying her two eyes on.

 _I believe I hear the angels singing._

Then, she realized that she was ogling him like a chocoholic in a Godiva shop. It wasn't her fault that the dark haired masterpiece with the creamy skin, was perfection walking. Like Adonis come to life. But damn, was he fine. And his eyes. She'd never seen mauve eyes before.

"Is this the new student, Isabella Swan?" the perfect male specimen asked, his voice like liquid sex.

 _Ugh, Isabella._ "Just Bella," the brunette corrected. She hated her name and despised it when people felt the need to say it. As if they thought it was cooler or something.

Those eyes sparkled, and his mouth tilted up in a smirk. "I am your teacher, Aro Volturi."

 _Is he purring?_

There was just the slightest rumble to his words. Bella was sure she hadn't imagined it. Her hearing was fantastic after all.

"I have your books right here," he continued, voice barely tinged with a European accent that she wouldn't even dare to place. It was perfect as it was and didn't need to be categorized.

Gorgeous and foreign. Her dream come true.

He proceeded to hand her three different books.

"Ms. Weber is correct, Bella. You will be seated up front."

He took the slip the school secretary had given her, and signed it in the most beautiful script she'd ever seen. "Welcome aboard."

They shook hands and Bella found herself on the other end of a quizzical look.

What was wrong?

She could feel a push on her mental barriers. A very insistent push actually.

 _Is trying to..? Is he even human?_

Students began to pile in then, breaking their staring contest along with the strange feeling that came with physical contact, when he released her hand.

 _Holy shit!_

Aro Volturi wasn't even a human!

* * *

 **A/N: The first chapte rhas been revamped and has different stuff in Aro's section.**

 **Definitions according to Google Translate:**

 **Sia Lode- (Italian)** praise be/praise! **.**

 **Cara mia- (Italian) my dear(in reference to female).**

 **Check out my other fics!~**

 **See ya!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. LINK IS FOUND ON MY PROFILE. I FOLLOW EVERYONE BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-So I was never taught the reason for Pearl Harbour. My publuc school(government paid) taught us that it happened in retaliation for Hiroshima and Nagasaki. And they didn't tell us the dates either. Does anyone understand just how wrong that is?**

 **The bombing happened 4 years after PH! Among other things. God, PS in America sucks for so many reasons!**

* * *

"When did the Japanese attack Pearl Harbor?"

Honestly, Aro wasn't expecting any of the students to know the answer. He had asked this very question many times that day alone and no one had actually had the answer. And it involved their own country! Shouldn't the students be more aware of the happenings in their country's past?

He was gladly proven wrong when Bella raised her hand. "Alright Ms. Swan, do you have the answer?"

"December seventh of 1941," she replied knowingly.

"Correct, Ms. Swan." Maybe she had a brain in that beautiful head of hers. _Please_ , he internally begged the heavens. _Please don't let her just be another Lauren Mallory._

"Does anyone know why?" he asked, though he was gazing at her specifically, waiting for her to answer. She didn't disappoint. "Yes, Ms. Swan?" he called on her when her hand rose again.

"Perhaps they were jealous of the United States' rise in power. They attempted a sneak attack that eventually failed. They underestimated us and used poor strategy," she answered.

What an interesting answer. "That is a very good suggestion, Ms. Swan. Anyone else have an idea?" he asked.

Angela Weber raised her hand and he allowed her her own chance.

"Maybe they thought that they would be able to take the land because it's relatively small and so far from the mainland of the US that in that time, it would take ages for full support to rush in."

"Possibly," he agreed. "It would certainly have benefited them if they were to take control of the military base stationed there. Then they would have forces much closer to the United States."

Two possible answers. The reasoning behind both of them intrigued him. It showed how different the two young ladies thought. Bella assumed negative emotions were involved, probably due to past experiences with such a thing. Weber was thinking of tactics. She _did_ have and older brother in the military, so that could explain her reasoning.

Interesting.

His lecture was cut short by the school bell. As the students packed their belongings, he reminded them, "Study hard, students. Knowledge only presents itself to those who seek it."

As the children left, Aro couldn't help but to eavesdrop on Bella and the Weber girl's conversation. Besides, it wasn't as if he could truly block them out if he wanted to. As a vampire, his hearing did not allow for him to just ignore people in his immediate vicinity. What he would give to able to do such a thing!

"I can't believe we both have Advanced Music next!" Weber said excitedly. "We don't have many students in the class."

Aro smirked. So he had the girl in two classes. Wonderful!

Bella answered, "I wouldn't have thought that Forks had advanced anything. I haven't seen many intelligent people to get a good example from. Also, it's a very small community and I wouldn't expect them to have the funding for a music class, let alone an advanced one."

Weber nodded in understanding. "I'll lead you there."

Aro took the opposite direction that they did. He would love to see the shock on Bella's face when she discovered that he was her teacher for that class also.

With no one around, the vampire leader allowed himself to use the speedy method to get to the classroom. He had always made it a point to get to class before his students. The confusion they radiated was quite humorous. In his great age, he had to do what he could to get any entertainment. Things became repetitive otherwise.

Pretending to occupy himself with books, he listened for Weber's voice.

"This class was established at the beginning of the school year. The new teacher insisted that our little school had talent somewhere. So he pushed, and voila! A fun class."

That was Weber. Where was Swan?

"Cool. It's good to know that your teachers believe in you and that they will help build you up." Ah, there was Bella.

The young women rounded the doorway and he could hear Weber gasp.

"How does he get here so quickly?" Weber whispered, while entering the room.

"Who?" Bella asked. She then looked up and noticed his presence. "Oh! You teach Advanced Music?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. I'm all about building my students up," he said with a charming smile.

Her eyes twitched and she frowned. "Is that so?"

* * *

Angela and Bella had Advanced Music together, so the new girl relied on her new companion to lead the way. "We have seven students in class, now that you're here," Angela informed her. And it was a pretty high number of advanced musical talent for a town of only three thousand people.

"What instrument do you play?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I play the flute. People misunderstand and assume that the flute is easy to play, but it takes just as much discipline as any other instrument," she explained, looking severe. "I get defensive over it, especially with all of the breathing exercises that I have to do. They are not easy in the least."

"How did the class come about?" Bella wanted to know who thought that the kids cared about something apart from themselves.

"This class was established at the beginning of the school year. The new teacher insisted that our little school had talent somewhere. So he pushed and voila! A fun class."

At least she appreciated the good things in life. "Cool. It's good to know that your teachers believe in you and that they will help build you up," Bella told her.

Angela nodded.

 _I'm really going to get along with her. Thank, Eros._

As they entered the class, Angela gasped. "How does he get here so quickly?" she whispered in shock, staring ahead.

"Who?" Bella glanced over to see Professor Volturi sorting books. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "You teach Advanced Music?"

 _How did he get here before us? There is no way that is humanly possible, that he got here before we did!_

He smirked. "Yes, Ms. Swan, I am all about building my students up."

She couldn't help but narrow her eyes. They were just talking about that and she did not think that it was just some coincidence. First it was the mind thing, and now he was mentioning things that she had mentioned when not even around him. Also, he beat them to the class, and they had walked moderately fast the entire way.

"Is that so?" she spoke with suspicion lacing her voice. He would have to be watched. Attractive or not, he could be a danger.

The rest of the students soon appeared.

"Take a seat," Mr. Volturi ordered. "Since only Ms. Weber has a class with our new student, I'm glad to introduce Bella Swan," he said while gesturing to the brunette. "Would you step up here and tell everyone your musical talent?"

She couldn't help but feel that he was fishing for information. And why would he have to if he read her student file? Unless he hadn't?

She stood carefully and walked up to stand alongside him. "I'm Bella. I play the piano and violin. I can passively play the harpsichord. I'm also an operatically trained soprano."

Angela whistled, grinning widely.

"Very nice, Ms. Swan. Why don't you demonstrate for us?" Mr. Volturi challenged, waving a hand toward the piano.

Bella didn't really want to, but she knew that it wasn't a question or a suggestion. He would be most displeased if she refused and Bella wasn't the kind to start fights that she knew she couldn't win. How would she determine the victor if she knew nothing about her opponent?

The piano was unfamiliar and the seat much too high. She had to adjust the height a little before she could properly reach the keys. A few chords and scales to get the feel allowed her to finally set into a nice rhythm.

Bella chose a famous song, Flight of the Bumblebee. No she was not fast enough to break a world record, but she did have it memorized perfectly. She didn't make mistakes often, and she at least knew this one by heart.

Even prodigies had their momentary mistakes after all.

When she finished the song, both Angela and Mr. Volturi were clapping enthusiastically. She wasn't so shocked about Angela, but Volturi shouldn't be so impressed. Especially if he was the one who created a class _for_ the advanced musical students.

"That was awesome, Bella," Angela said. "Do your fingers ever get tired. Mine sometimes do."

"A little," the new girl shrugged.

Mr. Volturi was grinning still. "I shall very much enjoy composing new music for you and testing your limitations and barriers, Ms. Swan."

 _Is he serious?!_

"I _do_ compose music, Ms. Swan," he smirked again. "It is a pleasure I gladly take part in."

He and that mouth were a dangerous couple. She'd never really wanted to kiss a man before, but she wouldn't mind kissing Aro Volturi. The way his lips framed his words, and then how they came out. Dear Eros, he was fine!

The rest of class was spent practicing their individual instruments. Bella met two other students who specialized in piano. They were an adopted brother and sister. Edward, the boy, was very good looking and seemed very mature for his age. Then there was Rosalie. Even though she was a little snooty, Bella loved her blunt attitude.

Then there were Alec and Jane. They were real siblings who both played the violin and viola. Bella found out that they were related to Mr. Volturi and he was related to Edward and Rosalie's adopted father. They were a very talented family. Something that was rare to come across.

Finally, there was a girl named Charlotte and her specialty was the harp. All in all, the class was an interesting mix.

* * *

At the end of the day, Bella was standing by the truck her father Charlie had purchased for her, waiting for the lot to clear. To her horrid luck, one of those irresponsible kids she had been complaining about all day, had decided to do donuts with his van, and lost control. She only had seconds to hop into the truck bed and shield herself before the truck was hit.

There was a harsh rattling, followed by a loud _clang_. She glanced over the side of the truck to see the van's front end crushed, lights dangling, and the fender on the ground. She couldn't help but give the orange truck an affectionate pat. Even _she_ wasn't fast enough to dodge that, so she used the truck for protection.

 _Thank you, Charlie._

"Stupid kid," she mumbled, feeling no pity for his injuries. The lot hadn't even cleared yet! How irresponsible could one person get?!

On another note, she noticed several pairs or golden eyes watching her from across the lot. She would have to ask Charlie about the possibility of there being other supernatural beings, besides them, in Forks of all places.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW EVERYONE BACK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

 **-Thanks for the favs and follows!**

* * *

Charlie had been on a warpath the moment he had seen what had happened to Bella's truck. And when he found out that some kid named Tyler had nearly killed his only daughter because he was showing off in front of some girls, he was prompted to raise all hell. He also took the kid's licence away.

It was an unfortunate thing to happen, especially to a teenager dying to be cool, but such was the consequence of not following the damn law! Good Eros, teenagers were so difficult to handle!

Bella thought it was hilarious. It wasn't as if she was inept or couldn't protect herself, but Charlie was still the over-protective papa he was. He also didn't like it when people broke the law, for it made his job harder. For a cop, Charlie was a bit on the lazy side.

To calm him down the next morning, Bella made him a steak and cheese omelet for breakfast. He was skeptical at first, eyeing it like it was going to attack him. She placated him with, "Dad, I'm not mom. I have taken cooking classes."

Many, and many cooking classes. But something had to be done about Renee and her not so great ability, or lack thereof, in the kitchen. Her inborn talent had _nothing_ to do with a kitchen, that was for certain.

A bit reluctantly, Charlie tried a bite and ended up loving it. As expected.

"If I cook, you will save a lot of money. There's no need to waste twenty dollars a day at the local diner, when I can buy an entire week's worth of food for fifty and have it all prepared each night," Bella said as she finished making her own omelette.

"Bells, go right ahead," he mumbled with his mouth full, shoveling in more egg and cheese.

Bella had already drawn up a shopping list with guesstimations on what exactly she would need depending on the dinners she planned on making for the upcoming week. It shouldn't take more than sixty dollar altogether. Though in s small town, prices could be different.

"The money jar is in the cupboard over the fridge. I don't trust banks," Charlie said.

Strange, she hadn't even thought Forks had a bank. It certainly wasn't big enough. They probably didn't even have electric registers. And Charlie didn't trust human banks. Humans were very... not good at paying attention. They also forgot things easily. Human bankers were hard to trust.

"Thanks for the food, Bells," he sighed in contentment, looking much more calm.

Once Charlie had departed for work, Bella finished getting ready and took off, locking the door behind her. The one good thing about living in a small town was that school was only minutes away. A short drive or walk if necessary.

She wasn't dressed nicely, nor did she really put much effort into her appearance. An ankle length khaki skirt, a red blouse, and a black cardigan over it. It was raining after all, and sunshine in Forks was a foreign concept to some people.

These days were probably the coldest she had ever had before. And she was leaving her hair down more often. In Phoenix, she used to be able to walk around the back yard - all ten acres - in shorts, a cami, and a high ponytail, all to keep herself cool while being exposed to the punishing rays of the sun. Now she had to bundle to conserve warmth.

Fuck Forks.

The weather was dank and dreary, and the fog was thick, covering the ground and masking most objects below hip length. Weather like this made her miss Phoenix all the more. And in such a small town surrounded by forests, the mist wasn't lightening up in the least.

Bella arrived a few minutes before the bell, pulling into a spot right beside a fancy, silver Volvo. It was the only new car in the lot. It had to belong to one of the Cullens, because they were the only people to dress so lavishly and own such nice things in such a poor town.

And while it was obvious that they had money, it didn't seem like they flaunted it. And with someone like Aro Volturi as an uncle to them, she was certain that the man would find such actions to be crass and rude.

Bella had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder because she had gym, and didn't know what to expect. She was okay with sports, thought they didn't rock her world or anything.

Her kind weren't much for hard labor, unless it was focused on… _other_ activities. Not that she really knew about that kind of thing personally.

By third period, Bella felt like wringing someone's neck. She was getting stared at everywhere she went, which wasn't all too shocking considering her heritage. And several boys she didn't know, plus some twit named Mike, tried asking her out.

Basically, her morning had been hell.

But at least third period was Spanish, which was much better in her opinion. Especially since her old school had an Advanced Spanish class that she was a student of, and had actually learned Spanish from a native of Spain.

Bella seated herself in the back of the room at the suggestion of the teacher and found herself seated beside someone who was incredibly attractive. Must have been a Cullen. They were far too good looking. Almost inhumanly so. Curious.

"Hola," he said, head tilting just a bit. "Mi nombre es Jasper," he continued.

"Are you a Cullen?" she asked. Screw the Spanish. Class hadn't even started yet.

" _Yes_?" he replied hesitantly, looking confused.

"Cool. You all look alike to some extent. You could use some sleep, though," she told him, trying to be helpful.

He gave a small nod and sat down. "You are Isabella Swan?"

She nodded and gave him a smile. "Just Bella. Now the big question here is, are you going to participate?"

He looked a little offended. "Bella, I will do my part."

"Good to know."

Seriously, sometimes she hated group or partner projects because she would always end up being the one doing all the damn work!

"Lo que una puta," Bella could hear muttered from a distance.

"Sí, tomo clases de su madre," Bella replied swiftly and without remorse, looking over her shoulder at the girl who dared make such a comment.

Jasper chuckled as the girl huffed and turned away angrily.

"That's what I thought. I guess mom's business was on the down-low."

Jasper and Bella ended up getting along very well. Bella found him to be the most calm Cullen she had met so far. Until she found out he was a Hale. Well, he was an adopted relation and Rosalie was his actual sister. She could see it.

Bella took immediate notice of how his eyes were around the same shade of gold as his siblings' were, which was strange considering only some of them were related, but they all had the same eye color. Maybe it was contacts. Maybe to feel closer?

Then his skin. Frigid much? His hand eye coordination was on point, as he managed to catch a falling book that wasn't even falling within his view.

There was something peculiar about him and his siblings and cousins. Not necessarily bad, but definitely strange.

 _Though to be honest, I'm not normal either. But at least **I** know what I am. So, what is he?_

Some time through the lesson, Bella became filled with a sense of lethargy and calm. Which immediately put her on the alert because there were only two ways for her body to relax on its own. She either had to run a mile or have a hot cup of tea after a cold shower. Odd, yes, but true nonetheless.

Jasper seemed to be studying her intently, which made her all the more suspicious.

 _Did he just do that? I need to talk to Charlie. He'll know what to do._

Charlie was more knowledgeable in these subjects than she was.

On the way to the library for Study Hall, she was nearly knocked over by another Cullen. He was huge! Like his shoulders were so wide that they probably wouldn't even fit through the doorways! He _had_ to lift, there was just no other explanation for a high school student to be so buff already.

"Hey! Are you going to Study Hall too?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I'm Emmett. You're Bella, right? Edward mentioned you, and Rosie likes you," he grinned.

"Yeah?" Creepy. "Why do I get the feeling that that isn't natural?"

He laughed only to be shushed by the librarian, who sent them both a very sharp and displeased look. "Trust me, Rosie liking anyone other than herself is shocking. And Edward never talks about women."

"It's good to know that I have a great affect on people," the shorter brunette sighed.

"Right?" Emmett chuckled.

* * *

"Carlisle, what do I do?" the Volturi leader asked in desperation. He was just so confused!

His brother for all intents and purposes, sighed. "Honestly, Aro, I'm at a loss myself."

"How can I possibly be so attracted to a human? She's my student!" Isabella Swan had been on his mind all day. Not only was she underage, which made him feel just a little wrong for his attraction, she was also a student and it would cause legal trouble should he actively try anything.

"Not to mention she's Chief Swan's daughter," Carlisle pointed out.

 _Thank you, brother mine. You certainly know how to lift my spirits._

Aro pulled himself together fast enough to hear the "children" enter the house. It wouldn't do for them to see him in such distress. He had an image to uphold after all.

"Another thing to consider, is that I cannot see her thoughts," the brunet added in frustration.

Edward was the first to enter the room. "Neither can I. She was completely silent in my case. Not even a distant buzz in the background, like with the Chief. Just nothing."

Jasper - the Major - was close behind. "Yes, I was testing out my power on her while in class, and it was working until it just stopped. She gave me an odd look while it happened," he added.

"Well I think she's badass, and not so bad for a human," Emmett, the carefree Cullen, smirked.

His wife smacked him. "Just because I agree with you doesn't mean you can hit on her," Rosalie chastised. Emmett wasn't even abashed.

"I can't see her future," Alice Cullen added with a prominent frown on her face.

Carlisle sighed. "She seems to know what you are all doing. Has she shown anything considered remarkable for a human?" he asked.

"Yes," Aro answered immediately. "She knows how to play the piano and violin, some of the harpsichord, and apparently has vocal training as a soprano."

"She knows Spanish, Italian, and Latin. All, of which, are very well mastered," the Major added.

"Did you see her move away from the van? It could have crushed her, and instead of panicking, she just flipped into the bed of her truck in a mere second," Emmett said with a grin.

Rosalie nodded, seeming impressed. Rare, considering a human was the source of their confusion.

"Yes, that was fast for a human!" Alice agreed rambunctiously.

As the Cullens began to talk, Aro slipped from the house. It was time to see what Isabella did in her spare time. His curiosity was running rampant and he wanted answers.

Chief Swan's house was on the other side of Forks. It was a small, white building at the end of the street, resting between a small cluster of trees.

Aro stood within the shadow of a large tree, his gaze trained on the small building that housed his current obsession. And she was in the middle of a quiet discussion with her father.

"Dad, have you ever met a vampire?"

What would he know about vampires?

"Are you curious about the Cullens? They are vampires after all," the Chief responded.

Aro could feel a small thrill of panic run through his body. How did he know that?

"How can you tell? Immediately, I mean," she asked in what sounded like exasperation.

"The eyes," was the answer she received.

 _How could he differentiate from that?_

"You see Bells, vampires are the only beings whose eyes can turn black, but only when they are hungry, angry, or aroused . The vegetarians if you will, have gold eyes, and the human drinkers have red."

"I barely learned anything about vampires." Isabella sounded agitated. "They weren't exactly something I needed to know about in Phoenix. All that sun."

"Well Bells, the only way to become a better Erosian, is to know all you can about everything. I could teach you some things, but your own experience is the best way to learn. Especially with our kind."

Her father sounded wise. But what was an Erosian?

"Are you telling me to sleep around? Because I don't care if our kind are sexually dependent, it's _not_ happening," she said vehemently.

"No. I wouldn't suggest that. But I do know that urges are extremely painful for the females of our kind..." her father drawled.

"Good Eros, I do _not_ want to talk about my sexual needs with you! Good night!" she exclaimed while stomping up the stairs to her room and slamming the door..

She wasn't human? 'Sexually dependent'? Erosian? Eros?

Aro fled the scene and dialed Carlisle's mobile.

"Aro?" he answered on the first ring, voice full of concern.

"Carlisle, have you ever heard of an Erosian?"

Carlisle gasped. "I haven't heard that name in years."

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Google Translate:**

 **"Mi nombre es Jasper." - My name is Jasper.**

 **"Lo que una puta." - What a whore/bitch.**

 **"** **Sí, tomo clases de su madre** **." - Yes, I took your mom's class/Yes, I took classes from your mother.**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
